epilogue
by sleepless-royalty
Summary: And maybe getting that perfect epilogue wasn't as easy as they thought / collection of drabbles revolving around Fairy Tail's second generation. Rated PG-13 for possible swearing.
1. PART I: introduction

Summary: And maybe getting that perfect epilogue wasn't as easy as they thought. / collection of drabbles revolving around Fairy Tail's second generation.

* * *

 **PART I: introduction**

 _I do not stand on protocol. If you just call me Excellency, it will be okay._

 _-Henry Kissinger_

* * *

 **Hello! It's Miya-chan here! I'm back with a new story (for my possible PJO/HP fans, I know I should be writing for "Kids" and "Muggleborn Daughter of Hermes," but I'm lacking in inspiration) and I'm really looking forward to it. There's tons of Fairy Tail second generation (or fourth generation if you really want to get technical about it), brief mentions of events from anime/manga (not too far along manga, so don't want to write any inaccuracies), and ships.**

 **The ships are NaLu, JeRza, GrUvia, MirAxus, Bixanna, GaLe, BaCana, and possibly more.**

 **Lots of speculation and hopefully not-too-rushed character development!**

 **Ciao,**

 **Miya**


	2. Nashi: Imagine Their Surprise

_**Summary: And maybe getting that perfect epilogue wasn't as easy as they thought / collection of drabbles revolving around Fairy Tail's second generation.**_

* * *

 **Miya: I'm a big fan of character development so expect a lot of it.**

* * *

 **PART I: introductions**

* * *

 **imagine their surprise**

One thing Nashi Dragneel has always hated about being the daughter of _the_ Natsu and Lucy Dragneel was the fact that everyone immediately assumed she was strong, thick headed, and had just about the same amount of heart as both of her compassionate parents combined.

Imagine their surprise when they find out she can't even eat a candle or summon a spirit for more than an hour at a time. Imagine their surprise when they find out how much she resents her father for leaving for weeks at a time on S-class missions. Imagine their surprise when they find out how little she cares about her so-called "nakama."

Imagine their surprise.


	3. Nova: Sweet Little Angel

**Summary: And maybe getting that perfect epilogue wasn't as easy as they thought / collection of drabbles revolving around Fairy Tail's second generation.**

* * *

 **sweet little angel**

Being the daughter of Laxus Dreyar, the master of Fairy Tail, had its perks, in Nova Dreyar's opinion. Everyone was afraid to provoke her, no one dared get on her bad side, for fear of inciting the Lightning dragon slayer's wrath. That was why there was never a bitter comment whenever he forgot to give her a goodnight kiss or tell her "I love you."

Her mom, Mirajane Dreyar née Strauss, however, was a different story. Her mom never failed to kiss her and smile at her and hug her and _love her_. She hated it. She hated the attention, the love, the kisses, the hugs - why couldn't her mother just understand she just wanted to sulk in her room all day?

Because, oh God, did she hate the nickname "my sweet little angel."

* * *

 **Looks like Nova is a little confused about what she wants.**


	4. Gracie: Plain

**Summary: And maybe getting that perfect epilogue wasn't as easy as they thought / collection of drabbles revolving around Fairy Tail's second generation.**

* * *

 **plain**

Gracie Redfox, to put it bluntly, was a wallflower. She highly doubted stars such as rowdy Nashi or electrifying Nova even knew she existed. Unlike her older brother Gale, who got along with the rest of the crowd just fine and stood out quite well in a crowd with his emerald green hair and shocking red eyes and numerous piercings. Her hair was a plain black, her eyes her mother's hazel. Everything about her screamed, "plain!"

Growing up in the background is what allowed her to embrace every definition of the term (hyperbole, of course). She was sure that if someone from the guild even dared soil their reputations to speak with her, she'd squeal and be unable to say a word - possibly cry. And so she took a deep breath, curled up into a corner of the noisy guild hall, book in lap, and she read.

* * *

 **This one was actually the most fun to write**


	5. Reiki: Legacy

**Summary: And maybe getting that perfect epilogue wasn't as easy as they thought / collection of drabbles revolving around Fairy Tail's second generation.**

* * *

 **legacy**

Reiki Fernandes knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help but despise his legacy. His mother was the concise and just Queen of the Fairies, Erza Scarlet, and his father was the villain, Jellal Fernandes, still on the road to light. As the son of his father, he knew he was expected to cleanse his family of their sins and continue on his father's path to light - the one his father couldn't travel any longer as he grew older and youth was lost on him. As the son of his mother, he was also expected to be the very epitome of light, the one to rain justice down on wrongdoers with an iron fist. The one to break up fights and show everyone right from wrong while blurring the lines just the slightest bit.

The one to value nakama above everything else.

The little joy he took in his miserable little life was smashing the heads of Nashi Dragneel and Storm Fullbuster together to vent his anger at the unspoken patrimony, which was admittedly a tad cruel but effective nonetheless.

Nakama be damned.


	6. Storm: Behind The Looking Glass

**Summary: And maybe getting that perfect epilogue wasn't as easy as they thought / collection of drabbles revolving around Fairy Tail's second generation.**

* * *

 **behind the looking glass**

Despite what many would believe about Storm Fullbuster, considering his family history, the young ice make mage was quite content with his life. His mother loved him and baked for him and cared for him, and his father refused to ever let him have as bad a past as he did. He participated actively in guild brawls, knew every single lyric of Mira's songs, and had bonding time with both Natsu Dragneel and his dad (which, of course, resulted in many, many long winded arguments over absolutely nothing). So yeah, his life was pretty freaking good.

Of course, having such a good life led him to notice those who were in the guild and didn't have too good lives. There was that shy girl in the corner who took on way too many jobs for a girl her age (and size). Bubblegum Head herself whenever people got that disappointed look in their eyes whenever they found out she wasn't a dragon slayer, but a "weak" celestial mage. Reiki Fernandes with his self-given expectations he had to live up to. Nova who was an ungrateful, whiny, little brat who couldn't see how amazing her mother was.

He wanted to help them. He truly did. There was just not much he could do from behind the looking glass.


End file.
